


Not a Whore

by Maizy



Series: Kings of Asgard [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Loki (Marvel), Emotional Loki, I'm not sorry, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Slash, Thor being dense, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers, Whorephobia, don't read if you have a problem with any of the warnings, to me sex for profit is wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maizy/pseuds/Maizy
Summary: Sometimes when you wander around at night, you might get answers to questions, you never thought you needed.Thor didn't think about what his brother did on Sakaar, but what Valkyrie suggested...it was not true, surely.(I wrote this for myself. I just needed more 'Loki doesn't sleep with everything that's breathing.' in my life.)





	Not a Whore

**Author's Note:**

> All right, so it came to this... I very strongly advice you not to read this story if you have a problem with whores, people calling others whores and someone having sex for gain and profit, being impure. And characters being emotional. I will not approve any more comments on that matter since my opinion clearly differs from an opinion of some and I won't change my opinion because of you. If you think someone sleeping with multiple people because they want to climb a social ladder is all right, that's your choice and I respect that, but I will ingore and delete all complaints about the matter sent to me, so don't even bother.
> 
> Again! If you have a problem with whatever I mentioned above, don't read this story! This is a work of fiction, containing reactions of the fictional characters, not a real life! Most people are able to distinguish between the two...

Not a whore

The days on a crowded space ship went around slowly. There were always things to do, but each day looked the same. Doesn't matter if it was daytime or night time. It all looked the same. The space was...endless. Just like their growing need for something solid. Something else beside the uneding, unforgiwing wasteness of the universe. 

It's been two months since the destruction of Asgard and Thor felt like everyone was going trough some phase of being angry at everyone. The healer Eir told him, he should give everyone more to do until this phase passes. More then a thousand people crowded upon the deck of, for their number, a small ship. The adrenalin from Ragnarok faded weeks ago and everyone needed something to do. Especially the children. So Thor in his bright moment of wisdom, announced the children will learn to play theatre and Loki will teach them. Which went about as well as expected.

In the end they decided that all the adults with a spare time on their hands, will separate the children into small groups, which they will rotate between each adult with different hobby or skill to learn. Nor he nor Loki belonged to the adults with a free time to spare. But he still knew Loki spent some of his evenings in the common hall telling the children stories about days long past. 

Today was one such evening.

Thor stood in the entrance to the common hall, leaning against the doorframe and watched his brother silently. Loki sat on the floor surrounded by at least ten children and he tried to explain something in the book he was reading to them.

"Sooo." Valkyrie stopped beside him and elbowed him unceremoniously in his ribs.

He tore his one remaining eye from his brother and looked at the woman as she leaned against the wall beside him. "What can I do for you, my lady?" 

"Pfft. I'm no lady, as you well know, my king." She threw back.

"Right. So what is it? I had a feeling, just a moment ago, you had something on your mind you wanted to share."

"More like point at something," she smiled almost cruelly.

He threw her an uncomprehending look.

She nodded in Loki's direction, "Awfully loved everywhere, I see." 

Thor looked at her and then at his brother. "It's a bit unbelievable, I know. I remember he was very popular with children once. He used to teach them a lots of jokes. Their parents weren't happy." He smiled fondly at the memories.

"Hmm, more like hard to believe." She made a point in emphasizing 'hard' and brought the bottle of something, she probably found in the ship's stocks, to her lips and swallowed the contents loudly. "But the adults certainly found him interesting."

"What do you mean?" Thor looked around, but couldn't find a single adult interested enough to pay attention to Loki and the children.

"On Sakaar, he was quite popular, I heard." She drank again. "Particualrly with the Grandmaster." She lifted her eyebrow suggestively.

It took Thor a few seconds,"You can't mean..."

"Well, what do I know?"

"My brother would never lower himself so."

"If you say so, my king." She hiccuped and waved her hand at him as she removed herself from his company.

Thor didn't want to believe what Valkyrie suggested about his brother, but the seed was planted and he couldn't get it out of his mind. The tought that his little brother would be so desperate as to whore himself around just to get in someones good graces, made him physically ill.

He needed to leave. With one last look to Loki and the children, he backed out of the entrance and left.

\-------------

The night was slowly slipping away, but Thor was still laying in his bed and sleep was determinedly evading him. His head filled with thoughts and images of his brother and his time spent on Sakaar. Loki said he was there weeks before Thor landed there. Who knows what happend there when Loki was there alone, forced to do who knows what.

Thor was sure sleep won't come to him toningt. He threw away the covers and got up. He put on his eyepatch, pants and tunic and went for a stroll trough the ship hoping to clear his head or at least be of some use somewhere. He just didn't want to think too much right now.

As he went systematically trough the ship, he dicovered to his great surprise, he was probably the only one awake. He logically knew there were people who needed to be up and take care about the ship even at night time. Heimdall was at the bridge operating the ship and making sure they stayed at he right course. And there were others...in the engine room, in the kitchen and so on. But strangely, he didn't see anyone the whole time he was passing trough the ship. He instinctively avoided everyone...and what made him even more uncomfortable was fact, that he uncousciously ended his night stroll in front of his brother's closed door.

He didn't know how long he was standing in front of Loki's room, just standing there, staring undecidedly at the closed metal door. He didn't even registered, when he lifted his hand and knocked at said door. The sound a dull echo in his mind.

He didn't knock again, but he didn't leve either.

It took a while, but in the end, the door slid to the side and Loki was watching him with tired green eyes.

They watched each other for undefined number of minutes, before Loki, with a deep sigh, stepped aside, inviting Thor inside without a single word.

"You are aware it is a night, aren't you?" the dark haired sibling asked as the door slid closed silently.

Thor watched as the God of Mischief crossed the small room to the bed and sat on it.

"I'm sorry, brother." Thor finally found his voice again. "I couldn't sleep." He managed, but it sounded poor even to himself.

"And so you decided I also shouldn't sleep?" Loki rised one perfect eyebrow.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I just, there's..."

"Something's bothering you..."

Thor nodded at that, not knowing how to say what was on his mind.

"Just say it. Most of the times it's the best course of action."

Thor mulled over his words for a while, looking more and more uncomfortable with each passing moment. Loki almost sighed in relief, whe his indecisive sibling finally took a deep breath and said.

"I heard you were very popular on Sakaar,"

And that was definitely not something Loki expected. His brother was certainly full of surprises lately.

"Define popular." Loki looked Thor in the remaining eye defiantly, already suspecting where this came from and where this conversation will go. Probably to hell very quickly.

Thor couldn't look Loki in the eyes anymore. He just mumbled something Loki was not able to understand even if he actually herad him. To Loki, Thor just moved his lips and no sound was leaving them.

"What are you trying to ask, brother?" 

"You know what, Loki." Thor snapped, but it sounded weak and without a bite even to Loki.

"No, I don't." Loki thurst his chin up, brows furrowed.

The floor of his chambers was suddenly the most interesting thing in the universe, judging by the amount of attention Thor was giving it. "Maybe I also don't know what I'm trying to ask."

"Thor..."

The older brother finally found his courage again and looked up straight into the green eyes, which were watching him intently the whole time. "Did they hurt you, Loki? Did he hurt you?"

"You mean the Grandmaster?"

Thor just nodded.

Loki shook his head negative. "He didn't hurt me. No one hurt me on Sakaar."

"So you laid with him voluntarily?"

The bomb dropped and silence followed.

"What?!" Loki's vibrant eyes videned in realization. "Wait a damn minute, Thor. What are you suggesting here?"

"He didn't force you to share his bed? So you were with him of your own accord?" Loki almost thought he heard jealousy in Thor's voice. But shook it off as he didn't want to engage that notion again. Hope is for nothing.

If he had this conversation with Thor a few months ago, he would have laughed and told Thor to fuck off and not to stick his nose where it didn't belong, but now...now he felt sad and dissapointed. 

And so damn alone.

"What do you take me for, brother? If I were so desperate as to whore my body around just because of easier surviving, I'd rather die! " His voice went from angry and dangerous to trembling and dissapointed as he ended the sentence with an angry shout. "I would lie, decieve and manipulate, but I would never step so low as to sell myself to gain something. I thought you at least know me that much." He turned his back to his brother. Sad tears threatening to escape from the safe confines of his eyes. But he resolved himself not to give his brother the satisfaciton.

"I know. I knew. I just...we're both different now and I just thought..."

"It seemed possible for me to do now..." Loki said sadly. He dared Thor to look him in the eyes with his own eye and Thor, as if sensing his gaze, looked. Their eyes met and Loki contiuned. "I'm not a whore, Thor. Never was. My dignity is the only thing I have left." With a deep sigh the anger all but left him. He just felt tired.

"I never thought you a whore, brother."

"But Valkyrie suggested and you doubted me."

"I'm sorry."

"We've both been trough a lot. This is not surprising. You will doubt me many more times yet." It was a sad realization for both brothers. Sad, but no less true. 

Loki decided to make the first step to gain back his brother's trust. "If it's any consolation to you, I didn't lay with anyone on Sakaar and I didn't before."

Thor's head shot up at his words and they locked eyes again. "You mean...you never?"

Loki smiled, then nodded, "Never."

Thor smiled a smile so big it covered his whole face. He saw it for what Loki's addmission was meant to be - an olive branch between them. There was still a pure part of his brother. There was still hope. For the both of them.

Loki's smile reached his eyes for the first time. The next step will be to tell Thor about the Tesseract.


End file.
